


Up In The Air

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: "I can be quiet", Debbie said."Good", Lou replied.She reached down then and kissed Debbie, who welcomed the soft caresses of Lou's lips, the gentle insistence, the way teeth caught ever so softly on a bottom lip...-> In the middle of their heist preparations, Lou and Debbie rediscover their love for each other.
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Up In The Air

It had been a few weeks since Debbie had been released from jail. 

It was still new, this being back together, if that's what it was, the way Debbie was nestled against Lou's side right now. 

They had spent all day planning the heist. 

The very venture that Debbie had dedicated 5 years, 8 months and 12 days of her life to.

It was a long time to be separated.

Too long to fail now. 

Almost unconsciously, Debbie burrowed deeper into Lou. Lou was looking at something in the middle distance, idly and absentmindedly playing with Debbie's hair, while a thousand thoughts were running wild in Debbie's head. 

She was lucky that Lou took her back in.

She was aware that she was the one who baited Lou, teasing her into this cooperation, but there had never been any guarantee she would be welcomed back as a lover. It's not like they had been exclusive, back then. They had been friends first, lovers second, and partners above all. And Debbie had betrayed that, somewhere, even in the openness of their relationship. She didn't want any room for interpretation this time around.

She wanted to make this permanent. It was part of her plan. 

She knew she could be petty sometimes. Including Claude in her plans, was ... a calculated risk. Revenge. Closure. She hadn't been lying when she used that word with Lou. She needed Claude out of her life and mind for good. Rotting away in jail like she had. Jesus. It wasn't exactly a candy ride. 

She was a con, and she preferred to run her empire with her mind, but it had taken a while to establish a new system on the inside. Until everyone knew she was not to be touched. Until then, she had had to fight with teeth and fists to be left alone and earn her place. The bruises had lasted for weeks at a time. Good thing she wasn't squeamish. 

She wrapped her arms around Lou's waist. Lou looked down and kissed her head, a soft, familiar gesture. She was still idly playing with Debbie's hair. They had had sex a few times since Debbie came back, but it wasn't a given privilege yet. 

"Distraction, please", Debbie said, kissing Lou briefly, an old and yet brand new sensation.

"Your mind running away again?", Lou asked, and Debbie hummed in confirmation. Lou lightly scratched her scalp, deliberating. 

"What if I do this?", she wondered out loud, tugging gently at Debbie's hair. Debbie felt something in her stomach turn, but in a good way. 

"Mhm, I like that", she said, and a smile slowly rose to the corners of Lou's lips. 

"I remember", she said, "how you liked that a _lot_ ".

She wound her fingers deeper into Debbie's chocolatey strands and pulled again. Debbie's mind was now definitely no longer on the heist or her jail time. It was right here, with Lou. 

She meant to reach up to kiss Lou, but Lou's grip, gentle as it was, was yet firm enough to keep her in place. They shifted, until Lou hovered above Debbie on the bed, her blond bangs falling into her eyes as she said, "if we're going to do this, Ocean, you had better be quiet. We're not alone, you know."

It was true. Half of the team was crashing at Lou's place, which in all of its ruinous grandeur yet failed to provide doors for half of its rooms. 

"I can be quiet", Debbie said.

"Good", Lou replied. 

She reached down then and kissed Debbie, who welcomed the soft caresses of Lou's lips, the gentle insistence, the way teeth caught ever so softly on a bottom lip. 

"Take this off", Lou said, with a roaming gaze that encapsulated the entirety of Debbie's outfit. She did, and watched Lou peel the leather pants off her legs in turn, taking off her shirt and tossing it in a corner. She wasn't wearing a bra. 

When Debbie reached out to touch her, Lou captured her wrists, bringing them up to her lips to kiss them, then pinning them down at the sides of Debbie's head. 

"Handcuffs?", she asked, in a voice that was growing low and rough in expectation. 

Debbie shook her head.

"Not yet", she said. Not so soon after jail. 

"Okay", Lou said, and kissed her again, interlacing their fingers for a moment. When Lou let go of Debbie's hands, Debbie kept them above her head, positioned near the metal bars of Lou's headboard so that she could hold onto something if she had to. Lou noted her compliance with an appreciative glance but didn't comment on it, and Debbie was grateful for that. There would be time for power play later when their relationship was back on solid ground. Right now they were still up in the air together, tiptoeing around each other on a cloud lest one of them should fall. 

But oh, it felt good when Lou's hand found her hair again. When her mouth left Debbie's lips and began its gentle exploration of her neck, her throat, her collarbones. To feel Lou's warm and soft skin all over her own, their bodies sliding together like old lovers, as if they had never been apart.

Right. It felt right. 

Debbie gasped when Lou's exploring mouth found her breasts, teasing the nipples into stiff peaks, flicking her tongue across them. A thigh inserted itself between Debbie's legs and she eagerly bucked against it, obediently keeping her hands in place, moaning each time Lou's grip on her hair tightened. Eventually, Debbie's beach waves had to be released so that Lou could move lower on her body, and Debbie was saddened at the loss and thrilled at the prospects at the same time.

She had kept on her panties, and she knew Lou could see a wet spot on them as she parted Debbie's legs further, kissing up and down the insides of her thighs. 

"Remember to stay quiet", Lou reminded her, with an intense look in her pale blue eyes, and Debbie nodded and bit her lip. Lou hesitated, then moved upwards again to kiss Debbie, unable to resist. It was meant to be sweet, and yet Debbie began grinding against Lou's leg again after all of a few seconds.

"Impatient, love?", Lou teased, and something inside of Debbie glowed warmly at the words, even as she grumbled, "yes. Get back down there. ... please?"

She made her best attempt at puppy eyes.

Lou wasn't fooled for a second. 

And yet she gave in, kissing downwards again, brushing aside the black, lacy fabric of Debbie's panties to reveal her center to her roaming gaze. She could smell Debbie's arousal in the air, and positioned her face close to the source, as she slowly began to kiss and lick. 

Debbie gasped and then held her breath, spreading her legs further, enjoying the feeling of Lou's gentle explorations. After a few licks, Lou found her sweet spot, never having forgotten where it was, like a treasure map she had kept all these years. She remembered _exactly_ how to make one Debbie Ocean come. And she was doing a fantastic job at building up to it, flicking her tongue over the little nub again and again, one hand cradling Debbie's left thigh, the other reaching up to play with her breast. 

"Lou", Debbie exhaled softly, quietly, growing wetter at the second. Lou kept up her administrations diligently, pinching a nipple, circling her tongue over and over around Debbie's sensitive clit. She had her building up to orgasm, and she knew it. In former times, she might have stopped here, pulled back, teased Debbie into asking for it. But not here. Not now. All that mattered was that Debbie was back. 

Debbie crested with a gasp and a held breath and several shudders that shook her whole body. Lou continued her work until it was over, tugging Debbie's panties back into place, moving up again to kiss Debbie. Debbie's arms came around her then, as she held Lou close to her body as they kissed. 

"You taste nice, Miller", she commented cheekily, and Lou winked and replied, "so do you". 

"I know", Debbie stated confidently, and Lou chuckled as she reached for the blanket and then opened her arm for Debbie to snuggle into. 

"Do I get a thank you?", Lou asked, and Debbie replied, "mhm, yes. Later."

Lou's stomach dropped slightly at the enticing prospect. But she could wait, for now. 

They had been waiting for 5 years, 8 months and 12 days to get back together. 

Getting her return orgasm could wait another day.


End file.
